A Tale of Two Tea Shops
by Othellia
Summary: What are enemy tea shops to do when Iroh's tea is taking away all of their customers? War of course! And who better to target than the tea master's young nephew?
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any such related… things. However, I would like to one day own the ability to firebend and perhaps a Fire Nation ship to go with it.

--------------------

**Chapter One_- It begins._**

"Ah! Nice to see you there, Jin! And what will you be having today?"

Jin looked up at the server of the tea shop with a large smile. "Just the usual please. Thank you!" She gave him some change to pocket before he walked away. Across the room, the manager looked on approvingly.

"You, server boy. How long has that girl been visiting our shop?" he asked, calling over the local boy who had just taken Jin's order.

The boy looked over at the girl who was patiently waiting, before turned back to his employer. "Every other day for the past week. Her family just moved here."

The manager nodded his head. "And those guards?" He pointed to a group of four burly men sitting by the window.

"Ten times in the past two weeks," he said, glad that he could give his master such pleasing information. The manager smiled and let him go to get Jin's order. Yes, give it maybe a month and soon Si Fu's Tea Shop would become the most renowned in all of Ba Sing Se.

"Hey! Hey guys! You'll never guess what I found!" another guard called out as he entered the store. His buddies turned to look at him. "Down town, there's another tea shop. It used to be only so-so, but ever since this old man showed up with his young nephew…" Here he paused to sigh in what seemed to be a happy memory. "The tea is simply heaven."

Less than a minute later, the manager was standing in a tea shop devoid of customers except for Jin, who was still waiting for her tea before she left, and two old crones who didn't what to rush off somewhere new today because of their aching joints, but were promising themselves that tomorrow they'd give the new place a run for its money.

Si Fu's dreams of renown were being crushed before his eyes. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched in anger. This meant war.


	2. It Continues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any such related… things. Sue me and I shall be forced to release Rabid-Fan-Girl-Bending on you.

**Author Notes:** If you haven't figure out by now, these are going to be a series of (hopefully) humorous drabbles. Any longer and the gnomes will refuse to work. Bye for now!

------------------------------

**Chapter Two- _It Continues_**

Jin was the only one in Si Fu's tea shop the next day. Well, there was also Si Fu, the manager and one server, but they didn't count.

"There must be something about that old man and his nephew that makes their tea so good," he said to himself, pacing in the back.

"Maybe they're just good at making tea," said the server timidly.

"Of course not! There's always an ulterior motive!"

"Motive, sir?"

"Well," the manager reflected on his word choice. "Maybe secret's a better word. Yes, their tea skills come from their hidden pasts! Server! Dress up in drag and infiltrate the enemy tea shop! Once you seduce the nephew, finding out about their pasts should be simple!" Si Fu paused to let out an evil tea domination laugh.

"Um… I'm not sure me dressing up in drag will work…" said the server, not wanting to picture himself seducing a guy.

"Well, there's no other choice," Si Fu said simply. "Maybe if there was a real girl to take your place then you wouldn't have to go in drag, but where are we going to find a young attractive girl who likes tea and might be willing to help us?"

The server was already approaching Jin's table.


	3. A Proposition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender or any such related… things. If you think I do then you need help… seriously.

**Author Notes:** Thanks for the people who reviewed. It means a lot for someone like me. There have been so many Jin-is-a-Dai-Li conspiracies that I felt that I had to make fun of at least a couple. Eh, this one is kind of short, but then again, it's a drabble so… yeah.

------------------------

**Chapter Two- _A Proposition_**

"You want me to seduce someone?" Jin's face was frozen in a weird state of shock and disbelief.

"Well, it's not truly_ seducing_, mind you," said the server, desperate to get out of his employer's weird schemes. "You just need to find out the guy's past."

"Uh… okay? Why don't you do it then?"

"Well, you know how it is," he said, trying to think of a way to convince her. She shook her head, and the server had to think of another explanation. "Would you tell a girl you've only just met about your past?"

"Yes." Jin paused and stared at the server. "Oh!" she exclaimed with a look of realization. "This is one of those _guy_ things, isn't it?"

"Of course not! Wait… what?"


End file.
